wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Waste of Time/Transcript
(Opens up showing an abandoned Orbble stand with the sign reading 'The Wright Place'. Zooms in to reveal Wander and Sylvia arriving on this planet. They looked around.) (Unsettling music plays.) Sylvia: I get that space is quiet and all, but, (sighs), this place's giving me the willies. (Starts to tiptoe backwards. A halt sound effect plays.) (Wander is seen pulling Sylvia back with her reins.) Wander: No, this place is amazing! (Cuts from a shot of Wander and Sylvia from inside of the orbble station.) ''Just think of the stories of this old, tiny orbble station can tell. (''Cuts back to Wander and Sylvia.) Sylvia: I'd rather stay focused on the present to help us get outta here. (Takes out an empty orbble juice container and shakes it.) (Sighs.) We are totally out of orbble juice. I'll go pay, you fill up. ( Sylvia throws the empty orbble juice container to Wander. Wander tries to catch but it ends up twisting up his arms. Shot of the orbble juice container rolling on the floor. Wander then picks it up in front of the orbble dispenser. He mindlessly grab the Time Orbble dispenser and fills it up into the container. Shot of the sign of 'The Wright Place'.) Wander: (Reads). ''The Wright Place. Orbble and Wilmer Wright Proprietors. Traverse the universe one step at a time! (''Dings) (Wander takes out the dispenser.) ''Whoa, that took no time at all, huh. ''(Closes the container cap.) ''Welp, Orbble, Wilmer, thanks for 'fuelling' the adventure, friends. Sylvia: ''(Walks into the frame.) (Sounding nervous.) ''Weird. There's nobody here. I left a few credits on the counter. Come on, pal. Let's ditch this ghost town. ( ''Wander orbbles himself and Sylvia. Cut to see the two leaving 'The Wright Place".) Wander: Bye, Wright Place! Wish I knew you when! Sylvia: Ah, forget that place. We got lots of other things to see. Supernovas, astro-rings, a galactical conjuction...(With a shocked tone) A GALACTICAL CONJUCTION?! (Cut to the pair walking towards to what it seems to be a galactical conjuction from the episode 'The Picnic'.) Sylvia: That should be happen again for another thousand years! (Wander and Sylvia look puzzled.) Wander: Whoa, Syl, look! (Cuts to Lord Hater and Peepers with the Watchdog army, facing Emperor Awesome and the Fist Fighters.) Sylvia: And Emperor Awesome? (Cuts back to Wander and Sylvia.) Wander: AND ME! (We see a shocked Lord Hater suddenly looking back at Wander from "The Picnic".) Past Wander: (From a distance) ''Hater! Is that you? (''Cuts back to the present Wander and Sylvia.) Wander: No, it's me! (Waves hand to his past-self.) Hi me! (Sylvia walks in closer.) ( We get to see from a distance of Sylvia walking closer to the shrine, with the planets slowly coming together. But when Sylvia reversed her steps, the planets seems to be moving backwards. Sylvia walks back and forth repeatedly. The music also seems to play backwards. Cut back to Wander and Sylvia. Wander is still continuing to wave his hand to his past-self, while Sylvia was left in confusion and shock.) Sylvia: Wander... Wander: Hold on, things just got interesting! (Wander watches in glee with an annoyed Sylvia. Cut to Past Wander from 'The Picnic' with present Wander and Sylvia in the background.) Past Wander: (Take off his hat and pull out the picnic basket.) ''I even packed a piiicniiiiic! ''(Back to present Wander and Sylvia.) Sylvia: Did you get Time Orbbles? Wander: (In confusion) ''Did I? There are two pumps, not clearly labelled I might add. It's possible that I may had. ''(Gasps) THIS IS THE PAST?! 'Cause we're coming up to my favorite part! (Wander and Sylvia watches Past Wander scoots down the crater in one scene of 'The Picnic'.) Past Wander: Eh...eh...eh...eh... (Title card 'The Waste of Time' appears) (Back to present Wander and Sylvia. Wander starts to walk out of the orbble.) Wander: I'm gonna help me pass out sandwiches! (Walks out of the orbble and popping it in the process.) (Past Wander is seen struggling to open the picnic basket with present Wander and Sylvia hitting the ground. The two then roll into the crater with forming a dust cloud, with Wander opening it like a door in cartoonish style, leaving a battered Sylvia. Sylvia then struggles to her feet and pulls Wander back with her tail.) Sylvia: You can't just go over there and help yourself! With time orbbles, there are paradoxes, time shifts and even that stupid butterfly effect! Wander: Ooh, (with long eyelashes) butterfly. Sylvia: Seriously, if we change something in our past, it could affect the future, which is our present, and the future''...(Shouts in agony) OH, I HATE TIME TRAVEL! ''(Sighs) We just have to get back to the right place, (takes out time orbble and orbbles herself and Wander) and the right time. To the exact moment we left and get regular old orbble bubbles.) (The two leaving the pyramid. The screen suddenly changes to a flip screen format with Wander and Sylvia walking past. The screens include episode from Season 1 like 'The Bad Guy', 'The Hat' 'The Stray' to name a few. ) Wander: Stop! We're here! (They stopped and the orbble pops. The two falls.) Sylvia: At the right place? Wander: Yeah! (Cut to see the two falling into Dominator's ship. A scene from 'My Fair Hatey' plays and shows Lord Hater singing 'You're the Greatest' in the vaudevillian suit with a flowery background. A watchdog is seen pushing a wagon of flowers.) Lord Hater: (Singing) Do, you like leisurely strolls in the park? 'Cause I do! (Holding two watchdogs dressed as a puppy and a kitten.) Cat person or dog person? I know it's tough deciding... (Hater singing off screen. Two watchdogs dressed in mustard and mayo bottles are running. Wander and Sylvia peeks in from a door.) Hater: Think of the pair we could be if you'd dare to just open up your evil heart... (Wander seems unbothered while Sylvia is confused.) Wander: This is the big ol' number Hater and I did while you are off helping Peepers freeze the ship! Hater: (Off screen) I can't bear to be apart... Wander: (Gasps) Look at Hater's steps. He's come such a long way! (Cut to Hater singing to Dominator's armor on the throne, tap dancing.) Hater: How are you? Seems like a pretty good start. Category:Transcripts